narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurama (Drake)
more commonly known as the , is one of the nine tailed beasts. Centuries of being sought after as a tool for war and regarded as a monster that felt no emotions and deserved none in return caused Kurama to hate humanity. After being sealed into Naruto Uzumaki, Kurama attempts to maintain its negative opinions about the world, but with Naruto's insistence on treating it with respect, the fox overturns its hatred and willingly strives to use its power for the world's salvation. Background Kurama and the tailed beasts first came into being in the waning days of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, who used his Creation of All Things ability to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine separate bodies and giving each a name. Some time after being created, the Sage explained to the young tailed beasts that a link existed between them despite their separation. He also foretold of a day when they would be brought together again - though not as they were - and that at that time someone would emerge to show them what true power is.Chapter 467, pages 15-16Chapter 572 After Hagoromo's death, the tailed beasts drifted apart, apparently due to Kurama's belief that their number of tails was an indication of their strength.Chapter 567, page 10 Over the centuries, Kurama has gained a reputation as an age-old natural disaster, appearing suddenly out of nowhere to attack areas that have been breeding grounds for the darkest aspects of human nature.Chapter 149, page 9Chapter 370, page 14 At one point during the time of the formation of the shinobi villages, the Gold and Silver Brothers of Kumogakure were assigned to capture Kurama, but were both swallowed whole by the fox. However, the two brothers managed to survive and gain some of its power by eating the flesh of its stomach for two weeks, forcing Kurama to regurgitate them.Chapter 527, page 5Chapter 529, pages 3-4Chapter 594, page 6 After that event, Madara Uchiha defected from Konoha and used his Sharingan to control and use Kurama to help him fight against Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, in order to exact his revenge. During their battle, Madara combined his Susanoo with Kurama, increasing the latter's offensive and defensive capabilities.Chapter 621 However, Hashirama was able to remove Kurama from Susanoo and released the tailed beast from Madara's control, subduing it in the process.Chapter 626 After his victory over Madara, Hashirama deemed Kurama too dangerous to be allowed to walk free and Mito Uzumaki sealed the fox within herself, becoming its first jinchūriki.Chapter 500, page 5Chapter 568, page 8 Over the period of time which included the first two Shinobi World Wars, Mito kept Kurama at bay except for one occasion when the seal had weakened as she was going through childbirth.Chapter 500, page 9 Toward the end of her life, Mito passed on this status and responsibility to another member of her clan, Kushina Uzumaki, who later became the wife of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Although Kushina was terrified with the responsibility of containing Kurama, Mito assured her successor that the fox's hatred was powerless against her love.Chapter 500, pages 4-6 Twelve years before the start of the series, after the end of the Third Shinobi World War, the Third Hokage and his wife made preparations to ensure that Kurama would remain sealed within Kushina as she gave birth to Naruto. However, despite keeping her childbirth a secret, a masked man discovered Kushina's location, killing her escorts and managing to break the seal, seizing control of Kurama.Chapter 501, pages 7-11 Since Kushina survived the extraction, the masked man tried to have Kurama kill her before Minato got her and their son to safety. Soon afterwards, the masked man summoned Kurama into Konoha and ordered it to destroy the village.Chapter 502, pages 3-5 While Kurama was rampaging in the village and decimating the shinobi forces that tried to repel it, Minato managed to place a Contract Seal on the masked man during their fight to free the fox from the masked man's control. Despite that, Kurama still harboured a deep hatred for Konoha for sealing it away for decades and resolved to destroy the village without orders from the masked man. Before Kurama could annihilate Konoha, Minato summoned Gamabunta on top of the fox, and quickly teleporting it to Kushina and Naruto's location, while letting its Tailed Beast Ball detonate away from the village. Soon afterwards, Kushina used her Adamantine Sealing Chains to subdue Kurama, planning to seal it back inside her before she dies. However, Minato, knowing that Kurama would revive without a host, and how great a threat the masked man is, came up with a plan to give Naruto the means to combat the masked man in the future when he decides to attack again.Chapter 503, pages 13-19 Since Kurama's chakra was too immense to be sealed within an infant like Naruto, Minato first used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to separate and seal its Yin half within himself and then prepared the Eight Trigrams Seal to imprison the Yang half within Naruto.Chapter 370, pages 11-12Chapter 642, page 17 With the chain loosening from the fox's reduced size and Kushina weakened, it attempted to stop the process by killing Naruto, but both of the parents sacrificed themselves to protect their newborn child and completed the sealing.Chapter 504, pages 5-9 Later, upon awakening within Naruto's subconscious and learning the nature of the seal, Yang-Kurama quickly realised the situation behind Minato's intention. However, it calmly decided to wait and weaken the seal through the cracks of its formation with its chakra, determined to influence Naruto as much as it can to use its power.Naruto: Shippūden episode 327 Throughout the years, Kurama constantly leaked out its chakra to weaken the seal, which had positive side effects on Naruto such as accelerated healing with being able to heal from a deep cut in seconds to healing from major injuries in a single day. In the anime, it was revealed that Kurama had left behind large amounts of its chakra during the attack. Kazuma collected and sealed the chakra within his own son, Sora, hoping to make use of its power for his own agenda.Naruto: Shippūden episode 68 Personality Kurama is a cynical and shrewd individual, along with a somewhat twisted sense of humour. It uses when referring to itself, which is generally used by older men. Kurama is also very arrogant, as the fox believes itself to be the strongest because a tailed beast's strength is determined by its number of tails, which earned Kurama nothing but disapproval from its brethren, especially Shukaku. Despite this, Kurama acknowledges the fact that it alone doesn't stand a chance against the Ten-Tails,Chapter 594, page 10 and eventually learns not to underestimate its opponents.Chapter 659, page 5 However, it does easily get annoyed when Naruto uses a power other than its own, claiming its jinchūriki needs no other power than its own. It is also shown that Kurama deeply cares about Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, viewing him with great respect and even shed tears after the Sage had imparted his final words to them. Long years of receiving humanity's negative treatment caused Kurama to develop intense hostility and distrust against them, even going as far as proclaiming itself to be the living embodiment of hatred.Chapter 539, page 2 Ever since its sealing within Naruto, Kurama plotted to use the young shinobi's dependence on its power to gain control over him and break free from the seal, before it was bested in combat and stripped of most of its chakra.Chapters 496-499 However, Kurama's attitude towards Naruto soon began to change during the Fourth Shinobi World War, when the young shinobi told the fox that he hoped to resolve its hatred someday.Chapter 539, pages 1-4 Despite Kurama reproaching him for making such a claim, the fox nevertheless had developed a level of respect for Naruto and his determination. It even noted that Naruto was different from the humans it had previously encountered, eventually allowing its jinchūriki to utilise the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode without consequence. Later, as Naruto told Son Gokū of his desire to save the tailed beasts and become friends with Kurama,Chapter 568, pages 15-17 the fox — having witnessed all of the challenges and endeavours Naruto had in his life — silently told the young shinobi that if he truly intended to help them, he would have to prove it through his actions.Chapter 569, pages 12-17 When Naruto successfully freed Son Gokū from Obito's control, Kurama finally became convinced of Naruto's word and offered to meld its chakra with his as a coalition, to which Naruto then removed the seal that restrained it and happily acknowledged the fox as his team-mate and a member of Konoha.Chapter 570, page 15 Within that short space of time, the two had begun to express trust in one another, even to the point where Naruto would allow Kurama to take control of his body without worry, and switch back without hesitation.Chapter 594, pages 4-5, 12 Kurama later admitted that it had the utmost faith in Naruto being able to defeat Obito and to carry on the legacy Minato and Jiraiya had left him, which also means that it no longer holds a grudge against Minato for sealing it inside of Naruto.Chapter 597, pages 17-19 Kurama is also shown to be more caring about its comrades now as it put itself in harm's way to save B and Gyūki and even expressed concern for Naruto managing so many chakra cloaks at once. Kurama has also shown a more comical side of itself when it argued with Naruto about each other's stubbornness,Chapter 645, pages 7-11 and later when it nervously lashed out at a joyful Naruto after the tailed beasts were freed from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki while flipping him off.Chapter 691, page 6 Ultimately, Kurama formed a strong bond with Naruto; even after its Yang half was freed from its seal in Naruto, the fox accepted Hagoromo's request for it to return within Naruto without argument, showing it had grown to like Naruto's companionship, despite refusing to admit it to others. Appearance Although Kurama is a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. During the last remaining days of the Sage of the Six Paths, Kurama was much smaller than its present-day self, but was still much larger than the Sage. Over time, Kurama's size increased tremendously, standing roughly the same height as the Hokage Monument, and Gamabunta being only the size of Kurama's torso. Its eye alone is bigger than a fully grown human.Chapter 620, pages 14 When Minato separated Kurama's Yin chakra from its Yang chakra, it was split into two entities, both of which are shrunken more than half its original size, yet still comparable in size to other massive tailed beasts, standing slightly taller than Gyūki.Chapter 504, page 7Chapter 610, page 5 While Yang-Kurama is identical to its original appearance, Yin-Kurama has dark brown fur, but is otherwise indistinguishable from its other half.Chapter 643, pages 1-2''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 380 When Naruto separated Kurama from its chakra, its entire physique became visibly emaciated,Chapter 499 but it later regained its healthy look after consuming a certain amount of Naruto's chakra while he was using its own.Chapter 538, page 2 It is shown that while Naruto manifests Kurama's form in his Tailed Beast Mode, the fox's whiskers are much thicker, and circular markings appear on its shoulders, stomach, as well as the front and back of its paws. Lines also run down its spine, arms, legs and tails.Chapter 571 In addition, while Naruto is in Sage Mode, Kurama gains similar thick dark patches circling around its eyes.Chapter 645, page 7 Upon gaining Naruto's Six Path Chakra, Kurama's avatar grew to tremendous proportions, to roughly the size of Sasuke Uchiha's Rinnegan-enhanced Complete Body — Susanoo.Chapter 695 After both halves of Kurama were sealed into Naruto, Kurama was restored to its original state. Abilities Kurama was implied by Kisame Hoshigaki and even itself to be the most powerful of the nine tailed beasts.Chapter 471, page 11 Even Hashirama, who held a natural advantage over the fox, viewed it as far too strong to be left free.Chapter 568, page 7 Despite being split into two halves, Kurama retained superior power to other tailed beasts, defeating five of them at the same time.Chapter 571 It was also the only tailed beast that could briefly resist Sasuke's Genjutsu: Rinnegan, struggling to attack him even after it was cast.Chapter 692 Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, the two Kuramas were sealed back inside of Naruto, restoring the fox into one being with its full power, which was seen when it single-handedly defeated Toneri Ōtsutsuki's Statue of the Ōtsutsuki Clan on the moon.The Last: Naruto the Movie Chakra Prowess and Sensing Even for a tailed beast, Kurama possesses massive reserves of potent chakra, such that non-sensors can pick up on its signature countries away.Chapter 616, page 4-6 It was required to be the final tailed beast sealed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path so its chakra wouldn't overload it.Chapter 353, page 5 Kurama has shown the reserves to equal a combined attack from five tailed beasts with a single, supercharged attack of its own. It can also accumulate a huge amount of chakra in a short amount of time once it has used up most of its own. The amount of chakra it generated was sufficient enough to be passed on to nearly everyone in the Allied Shinobi Forces. The quality of the chakra was also much stronger than what it transferred to Kakashi Hatake before, said to be three times more powerful than the latter's own.Chapters 611-616 Should Naruto need Kurama to transfer chakra to him, the fox can limit the chakra usable to its jinchūriki alone, even if the chakra was instead absorbed.Chapter 698, page 3 Kurama has the ability to sense negative emotions, using it to find Naruto's inner hatred.Chapter 496, page 10 Kurama can also sense, accumulate, and transfer natural energy to Naruto, effectively bypassing his Sage Mode's weakness.Chapter 696 Ninjutsu As a tailed beast, Kurama can perform the Tailed Beast Ball and has shown great prowess with it, firing it either as multiple spheres in rapid succession or as a continuous beam. Unlike most tailed beasts, Kurama can 'supercharge' a Tailed Beast Ball on its own, creating one many times its own size for much greater power, even on low chakra. One of these was powerful enough to equal a collaborated Tailed Beast Ball from five tailed beasts. Upon being restored to full power, Kurama could launch the Statue of the Ōtsutsuki Clan straight through the moon and into orbit with a single Tailed Beast Ball. Kurama can also create destructive shockwaves that are capable of dispersing a Sage Art: Super Great Ball Rasengan and knocking back five tailed beasts at once.Chapter 497 Even when just limited through Naruto in his Version 1 and 2 states, they were strong enough to destroy an entire bridge and repel Pain's Shinra Tensei respectively.Chapter 292, pages 9-11Chapter 438, pages 5-6 In the anime, Kurama is shown using Wind Release and Fire Release nature transformations, being able to generate twisters and breathe fire.Naruto: Shippūden episode 167 Physical Prowess Kurama possesses a great deal of brute force, being reputedly able to raise tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a single swipe from one tail.Chapter 1, page 1 Even with half of its full power, Kurama was strong enough to break through Pain's Chibaku Tensei while only partially transformed,Chapter 439, pages 10-13 overwhelm Obito's controlled tailed beasts while tossing them around like nothing, and overpower Madara's senjutsu-enhanced humanoid Susanoo with a single tail.Chapter 658, page 11 Kurama is also extremely fast despite its massive size, being able to strike quickly with its tails and catch Naruto while he was in Sage Mode.Chapter 497, pages 6-7 The fox also has immense durability, sustaining several hits from both Naruto and Hashirama's senjutsu-enhanced techniques at different times.Chapter 497, pages 10-12Chapter 626, page 6 While in Tailed Beast Mode, it could also block a Tailed Beast Ball from the Ten-Tails' initial form without suffering major damage, despite losing six of its tails in the process.Chapter 610, page 14 When enhanced by Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode, Kurama becomes powerful enough to clash with Sasuke's Rinnegan-enhanced Complete Body — Susanoo, even deflecting its blades with one swipe of its tail.Chapter 695 Upon being restored to full power, Kurama could physically contend with the Statue of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, overpowering it several times and withstanding its blows without being damaged. Intelligence Kurama is very cunning, and like Naruto, it can formulate strategies in the midst of battle. One such example happened when Kurama, through Naruto's body, tricked Obito into using Kamui to absorb Kakashi into Kamui's dimension, only for Obito to become vulnerable to Kakashi's attacks as he phased through Naruto's punch.Chapter 609, pages 9-14 In addition, Kurama has remarkable leadership skills, being able to stay completely composed even when being overwhelmed by the Ten-Tails and effectively instruct its allies on how best to handle the mighty tailed beast.Chapter 610, pages 9-10 In the anime, Kurama is shown to be very knowledgeable of fūinjutsu, being able to quickly determine their natures and weaknesses, including the Eight Trigrams Seal that bound it inside Naruto.id:Kurama